Direct memory access controller (DMA) are typically used in microprocessor systems, integrated microcontrollers, etc. DMA controllers are used to perform a data transfer from and to memory to and from a peripheral independently from the central processing unit of the computer system. To this end, a DMA controller can be seen as a second programmable processing unit with limited capabilities. Generally, a DMA controller is instructed to transfer a specific amount of data from a source location to a destination location. The source can be within a memory, for example, a data memory of a microcontroller, memory of a peripheral, or data generated by or accessible within a peripheral, such as an analog to digital converter, a port, a capture compare unit, etc. The destination can also be within a memory, thus, allowing high speed transfers within a memory device of a computer system or microcontroller. However, the destination can also be a peripheral, such as a digital to analog converter, a port, etc. To transfer data from a source to a destination the DMA controller must receive the respective source and destination addresses. In addition, each transfer length needs to be specified. To this end, the DMA controller needs to receive either the length of the data transfer or the start and end address of the data to be transferred.
Microprocessor systems that use such DMA controllers are often used in handheld systems which are in particular sensitive with respect to power consumption. The above described interaction of a DMA controller and a processor as well as integrated and external components causes significant power consumption. Thus, there exists a need for a improved system having a DMA controller.